Kantai Collection Fanbook Vol1
by Vincentglen Camporedondo Aquiatan
Summary: Admiral Vincent & Fubuki having a special love and sweet couples.Together with KanColle Friends.


Chapter 1:A New Admiral is Arrived

One day in Naval Base at Yokosuka Japan.A new admiral he was a Filipino-Japanese from Philippines.His name is Vincentglen Mikotochi.He was born in Davao City.Vincentglen has a terrible pain is Guillane Barre Syndrome about 3 years ago after full recover.His legs amputated during an operation in the hospital.And he was using a prosthetic legs.Suddenly.Nagato and Mutsu was busy while checking a profiles on the paper.

"Naga-nee.I think the doors knocking."

"Please open."

Mutsu opens the door and she was surprised.

"Oh my goodness..Nagato come here.."

Nagato stepped down and see a new admiral.

"Hello.Welcome to Naval Base.What is your name?"

"My name is Vincentglen Mikotochi.Just call me,Vincent.Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you,Vincent.So what happen your legs?"

The paramedic tells about happen.

"He was amputated during operation but his knees,legs and feet cannot stand up.About 3 years ago.He survived Guillane Barre Syndrome and from now his legs cutting off.He has cerebral palsy 7 months premature."

"Ohhhh...7 months.Okay.I will tell Vincent to choose a fleet type."

"Okay"

"Now then..Vincent.Which one did you like?"

Vincent can see the picture with profile on the paper.But he was choosing a special type destroyer.

"Nagato.I'll choose a special type destroyer."

"Who?"

"I can see that name is Fubuki."

"You're right,Vincent.If you want to meet her."

"Yes,Nagato."

"Okay.I think the room here is..Room 23.Fubuki is here at Room 23."

"Thank you,Nagato and Mutsu."

"Oohhh..You look handsome."

"Thank you,Mutsu."

"You may go now.Thank you for visiting."

Vincent was going in elevator and finding a room.

"Here it is,Vincent.Room 23."

"Okay.You knock first."

The paramedic knocks on the door.When suddenly.Fubuki,Mutsuki and Yuudachi hears to knock the door.

"Did you hear that? Someone a new visitor.

"Please open the door."

Yuudachi opens the door and she was surprised.

"Poi...Hey! Come here look.."

"What is it,Yuudachi?"

Yuudachi and Mutsuki looks a new admiral.

"Hi.Are you a new admiral?"

"Yes I am."

"Ohhhhh...Hi Poi.What is your name?"

"I'm Vincent.Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you poi."

"Fubuki-chan.Meet a new commander.This is Vincent."

"Hi Fubuki.Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Commander.What is your name?"

"My name is Vincent."

"Nice name."

"Okay.Please stand back.Vincent will put in the bed."

The paramedics helped to carry and puts in the bed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.I'm okay"

"Who will take care of Vincent?"

Fubuki raised her hand and answered.

"I'll take care Vincent."

"Okay.Please take care."

"Thank you."

The paramedics getting away and also Mutsuki,Yuudachi and Fubuki is so happy for a big welcome.

"Welcome to a new home,Commander."

"Thank you,Fubuki."

Also the Mutsuki class Shiratsuyu class called her.

Mochizuki called her

"Come on now sis"

Also Shigure called e on now.Time to get the mission."

"Fubuki.I gotta go my sisters."

"Okay,Mutsuki."

"Bye,Admiral."

"Bye Mutsuki and Yuudachi."

Fubuki wants to take care.Also Vincent is take a rest for an hour.

"Commander.What is that?"

"It's a dumpling.Wanna try?"

"Sure."

"Commander.What happen to your legs?"

"I'm just amputated since 2 months."

"Ooohh..mander..Can I ask you?"

"Yes."

"Please stay with me.Because your thighs it cannot stand up."

"Sure,Fubuki."

"Is that your prothestic legs?"

"Yes,Fubuki.But I need an assistant like a therapy."

"Maybe will meet your friends."

"Yes,Fubuki.Thank you."

At last.Vincent and Fubuki will be accept to meet a new friends.

Chapter 2:Meet a new friends

Later that day.Samidare arrives in the room.But Fubuki would ask her about a new admiral.

"Oh! Hi Fubuki."

"Samidare.I would like to meet a new commander."

"Really?"

"Yes,Samidare.Please come in."

Samidare and Fubuki enter the room.Also Vincent look at Samidare if would like to meet.

"Hi admiral."

"Hello there.I'm Vincent.Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too,Vincent.My name is Samidare."

When someones coming outside the room.Sendai can see in the room with Fubuki and Samidare.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure,Sendai.Please come in."

Sendai stepped inside and she was surprised.

"Hey! Who called me?"

"Sendai.This is Vincent.A new admiral."

"Ahhhh...Hi Vincent.You such a genius name.What happened to your legs and feet?"

"It was amputated,Sendai."

"Ohhhh...okay."

"Sendai.Will you help Vincent to having an exercise?"

"Sure it was,Fubuki.And what is this?"

"That's a prostethic legs,Sendai.Vincent would wear it."

"Okay,Vincent.Let's go to the therapy center."

Vincent,Fubuki,Samidare and Sendai walks around in Therapy Center just like a sports clinic.Ayanami would teach how to walk for Vincent.

"Hi Fubuki!"

"Hello Ayanami.Would you have a test for exercise for a new admiral?"

"Sure,Fubuki"

"Hi Ayanami."

"Hello Admiral.Please come in."

Many fleets had training exercise.There's Kongou,Hiei,Haruna and Kirishima had watching for the exercise.

"Onee-sama.Look.."

"What is it?"

"There's a new admiral."

"Yeah.He wants to try to get walking."

Vincent tries to walk with a prosthetic legs and he holds tightly the walking bar.But Fubuki tries to cheer to Vincent.

"Go Commander!"

Vincent tries to reach the finish line.It was Naka-chan is here.

"Whoo! I did it!"

"Yay! You did it!"

"Vincent..This is Naka."

"Hi Vincent.Nice to meet you.I'm a cute fleet idol,Naka-chan."

"Hello,Naka-chan.Nice to meet you too."

"Vincent look.."

"What is it,Sendai?"

"Kongou Sisters is here."

"Hi there guys."

"Hello,Kongou.Meet a new admiral,Vincent."

"Hello Kongou Sisters.Nice to meet you."

Kongou,Haruna,Hiei and Kirishima would have too meet him.

"Are you a new admiral?"

"Yes,Hiei."

"Hey! I remember my name.Your a genius."

"Yeah.Thank you.Why would you come to invite a welcome party tonight."

"Commander.Will you come with us?"

"Sure,Fubuki."

"Yay! Thank e and join for the welcome party tonight."

All fleets have cheering and excited after the training.

At the secretary office.Vincent asked Nagato to invite the welcome party.

"I'll make sure to join with Mutsu."

Nagato and Mutsu is accepted to inviting the welcome party.

Chapter:3 A big welcome

All fleets have all decorates in the harbour.Mutsuki class having puts in the tables.Akashi and Ooyodo had put in microphone and chair at the stage.Also Mamiya and Yamato having serving foods.Maya and Choukai doing to decorate the balloons.Meanwhile.Vincent and Fubuki will get ready for the welcome party.

"Are you ready,Vincent?"

"Yes,Fubuki.I'm ready."

Also Haruna arrives in the room and she wants to talk.

"Hi Fubuki-chan."

"Haruna.What are you doing?"

"I'll talk to you and a new admiral,Vincent."

"Sure,Haruna."

"You look handsome and genius,Vincent."

"Yeah.Thanks,Haruna.Maybe will best friends with Fubuki."

"Ohhh..Sure,Vincent."

Five minutes later.Fubuki,Haruna and Vincent had going outside before the party is ready.

At 6:00pm the party started.Nagato announces for a big welcome.

"Attention all fleets."

The fleets


End file.
